


Success

by Missy



Category: Addicted to You - Avicii (Music Video)
Genre: Celebrations, Complicated Relationships, Crime Sprees, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Femme Fatale, Running Away, Uncertainty, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: They're imperfect partners, but they get the job done - in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thishasnomeaning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/gifts).



Annie’s gun gleamed against her hip as she leaned into the diner’s counter. “How much do they have in there?” she wondered. 

Susan – angry at her lover’s boldness – bit her bottom lip and pretended to eat more of her pie. These robberies were a pleasure to pull off but god, Annie could be such a pain in the ass when she thought she spotted an easy mark. It was better to let things play out, let the person behind the register screw up and then dive in. What could she say – the girl’s eagerness made her an amazing partner; in and out of the bedroom. “Finish your shake. We’ve got all day.” She loved to draw out the thrill of the hunt – unlike Annie, who had no patience.

“But can’t you see?” Annie asked.

“No, I can’t,” said Susan.

Annie was squirming in her seat by the time the old lady returned with her shake. They had another couple of slices of pie apiece and their drinks. Most of the time it was Annie who ran the show, but this time Susan was in control – that grocery store in Toronto had been a close call, and the juke joint in Fargo a short haul to get them to the next town. One of them had to be practical if they wanted to make it, and Susan was willing to be the sensible one sometimes. She rushed the last few gulps of her milkshake anyway, because she knew Annie wouldn’t be able to wait to show off her cool under pressure, brushing back her blonde bob and laughing, her beret resting on the diner’s counter. 

Susan had guessed well. Between the ‘This’ and ‘is a stick-up’, she managed to swallow down one more gulp before reaching over the side of the counter and liberating the diner of its cold hard cash.

 

*** 

 

They splurged fifty miles away; new hosiery, new dye jobs, new outfits. They didn’t stop running until the sky turned blood orange with the setting sun – then they pulled off to the side of the road at the nicest looking motel, leaving a double tip for the porter who checked them in. 

“I’ve got a suprise for you,” Annie said, clutching her paper sack to her chest as if it were the key to some special, untold world. “Gotta promise not to peek.” 

Susan cheekily saluted her as she slipped away. Annie was as impish as could be once she’ gotten what she wanted out of life – in this case, what she’d wanted had been a By the time Annie emerged in a black negligee Annie had folded her simple linen suit up, revealing her champagne colored silk lingerie. She had come armed for her own battle, it seemed.

Annie ran at her full-speed from the bathroom door, laughing as Susan caught her mid-jump, rolled her soft body among the crinkly paper of scattered dollar bills. The women shared a wild-eyed laugh before Susan leaned in for the kill, tracing red up and down Annie’s throat, leaving her with her head thrown back among the silk and linen and fur and sweet money.

 

***

 

Susan held Annie in her arms as the evening died away. She judged the day a happy success, which was more than enough to please her, comfort her, act as a balm against the endless worry surrounding them. Listening to cars moan by on the highway just outside of their door almost felt cozy, domestic. The motel was their palace, the thrill of the hunt their king. 

As the sun came up, sweet and mild over the dusty blinds Susan knew it would always be Annie for her, straight down the line, until they were nothing but forgotten souls in an unlamented grave.

**Author's Note:**

> The brunette robber is Susan in this case, with Annie being the blonde. Happy Yuletide! Your prompt was great and I too adore lady robbers as well.


End file.
